<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Формула окклюменции by Shumelka, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928260">Формула окклюменции</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka'>Shumelka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020'>WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда изощренная защита становится орудием небольшой, но такой приятной мести.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Формула окклюменции</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На правах шалости!</p><p>Немного кроссдрессинга, тотальный упорос, мотивы фильма «Формула любви»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> Карету сильно тряхнуло на очередной выбоине, и Северус Снейп, не в силах противиться совершенно немагической силе инерции, полетел вперёд и уткнулся длинным носом прямо в вызывающее декольте Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.</p>
  <p>― Ёлки-метёлки, Севви! ― с сильным акцентом произнесла она и отпихнула Снейпа, правда сначала на краткое мгновение все же прижав его лицо к груди.</p>
  <p>― Моталки! ― тихо поправил её Гарри Поттер, который сидел справа от Снейпа. ― Правильно говорить моталки. «Ёлки-моталки».</p>
  <p>― «Круцио» я говорю верно и без запинки, ― вспыхнула Беллатриса.</p>
  <p>― Поттер, что у нас там с планами на день? ― быстро перевёл разговор на другую тему Снейп.</p>
  <p>― Мадам Забини ― снятие венца безбрачия, ― заглянув в записную книжечку, сказал Поттер.</p>
  <p>― Опять?</p>
  <p>― Последний муж умер три месяца назад, она выехала на курорт, сменила три траурных платья, шелковых, и до сих пор не вышла замуж. Мадам волнуется.</p>
  <p>― Заедем на обратном пути, пусть поволнуется ещё немного, ― улыбнулся Снейп загадочно.</p>
  <p>― Мадам Спраут ― обогащение драконьего навоза, ― высоким мальчишеским голосом продолжил Поттер.</p>
  <p>― Фу, ― скривилась до сих пор печально молчавшая Гермиона Грейнджер.</p>
  <p>― Фу ― не фу, а это приносит реальные деньги. В отличие от безделушек мадам Забини.</p>
  <p>В окне кареты показалась физиономия Рона Уизли.</p>
  <p>― Мне, конечно, в данном моём существовании деньги безразличны, ведь вы, профессор, обещали, что в следующем воплощении я буду рождён единственным сыном в богатой семье…</p>
  <p>― А пока ты не им родился, подумал бы о деле… — перебил его Снейп.</p>
  <p>― Дело! ― воскликнул Поттер. ― Малфой!</p>
  <p>Тут карета въехала в очередную колдобину и завалилась в канаву. Темнота скрыла невообразимый бардак, образовавшийся в странном транспортном средстве.</p>
  <p>Где-то в темноте раздались звуки музыки и долгий женский крик: «Е-е-е-еду-у-ут».</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Компания за столом подобралась разношерстная. Во главе стола, поджав губы, восседал Альбус Дамблдор в кружевном чепчике, рядом чинно орудовал вилкой Гораций Слагхорн. Северусу Снейпу выделили место напротив хозяйки ― или хозяина, ― справа от него, странно прижавшись друг к другу, устроились Гарри и Рон, по левую руку грустно ковырялась в тарелке на редкость аккуратно причесанная Гермиона Грейнджер в платье с глубоким декольте, еще более бледный, чем обычно, Драко Малфой в камзоле и рубашке с кружевным воротником бросал на неё робкие взгляды.</p>
  <p>― Извольте видеть, профессор, ― чинно начал Альбус, ― мальчик наш совсем головой плох. Всё ходит по коридорам ― три шага туда, разворот, три шага обратно, бормочет что-то, вздыхает. Похудел, лица на нём нет. Давеча от сока тыквенного отказался! Где же это видано?</p>
  <p>― В самом деле? ― Снейп поднял бровь. ― От сока?</p>
  <p>― Ах, о чем вы толкуете! Какой сок, какие тыквы? ― возмутился Малфой. ― Мне нет дела до этих низменных материй! Все мои помыслы лишь об одном ― о величайшей чести и сложнейшем испытании, что выпали на мою долю.</p>
  <p>― Вот видите? ― веско спросил Альбус. ― Съехал с глузду!</p>
  <p>― Ипохондрия, ― ровно произнес Слагхорн, бросив на Драко мудрый взгляд. ― Ипохондрия есть жестокое любострастие, которое содержит дух в непрерывном печальном положении. Тут медицина знает разные средства, лучшее из которых и самое безвредное ― медовуха. Профессор, не желаете ли медовухи?</p>
  <p>Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа поверх своих знаменитых очков-половинок.</p>
  <p>― Явите чудо, профессор! Мы все наслышаны о ваших способностях...</p>
  <p>― Обо мне ходит столько слухов, что я, право слово, уже устал их опровергать, ― с холодным достоинством заговорил Снейп. ― А между тем биография моя проста и безынтересна. Я родился в Коукворте более тридцати лет тому назад, в тот день и час на фабрике как раз был выброс ядовитых газов, и происшествие сие наделило меня силами неведомыми и безграничными. Вас, должно быть, удивляет этот факт?</p>
  <p>― Нет, не удивляет, ― возразил Слагхорн. ― Знавал я одного юношу, он как-то по неведению ли, по недосмотру ли бросил в зелье иглы дикобраза, чем вызвал взрыв. Зато после изменился до неузнаваемости: косая сажень в плечах, взгляд решительный. Конечно, не сразу это случилось, ну так и вы, профессор, чай не с пеленок взглядом гиппогрифа поднимали?</p>
  <p>Снейп отложил вилку.</p>
  <p>― А если я скажу, что умею левитировать без каких-либо приспособлений?</p>
  <p>Дамблдор заинтересованно наклонился над столом.</p>
  <p>― Был у меня знакомый, так он утверждал, что мог оборачиваться собакой и обратно человеком. Собакой, человеком, собакой…</p>
  <p>― Однако ж вас ничем не удивить. ― Снейп ощутимо пнул под столом Поттера, тот в свою очередь ткнул локтем в бок Уизли, оба вскочили и внезапно ладно запели на итальянском:</p>
  <p>Mare bella donna,<br/>
Che un bel canzone,<br/>
Sai che ti amo sempre amo<br/>
Donna bella mare.</p>
  <p>Все за столом затихли, Поттер продолжал петь, с чувством выводя: «Уно-уно-уно-о-о уно моменто», а Уизли бочком подобрался к Лаванде Браун, застывшей вместе с Хагридом в дверях. Лаванда громко спросила Хагрида:</p>
  <p>― Дядюшка, вон тот рыжий на меня в лорнет посмотрел, чой-то он?</p>
  <p>― Чаво-чаво ― зрение плохое. Humana non sunt turpia, ― на латыни закончил свою незамысловатую мысль Хагрид.</p>
  <p>Уизли спросил шепотом:</p>
  <p>― Хочешь большой и чистой любви?</p>
  <p>Лаванда смущенно прыснула.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Снейп ворвался в сарай вслед за Малфоем и заорал по-итальянски:</p>
  <p>— Баста, баста, кретино!</p>
  <p>— Извольте изъясняться по-человечески! — взвизгнул Драко.</p>
  <p>— Вы, наивный мальчишка, лезете в материи, вам неподвластные! Я могу разбудить стихию энергетических потоков, я уже вступил во взаимодействие с силами магнетической субстанции! Ваши жалкие попытки курам на смех!</p>
  <p>— Я справлюсь сам, профессор, и ваша помощь мне не нужна! Со всем уважением! — стоял на своем Малфой.</p>
  <p>— А седалище не треснет? — ярился Снейп. — Все это бред, воспаленный бред. Расскажите о ваших чаяниях, и я сделаю всё в лучшем виде согласно намеченным контурам!</p>
  <p>― К чёрту контуры!</p>
  <p>Малфой топнул ногой и выскочил из сарая, зато где-то рядом раздался голос Поттера, взволнованный и запыхавшийся.</p>
  <p>― Рональд, где ты?! Ёлки-моталки. Я же говорил, что здесь ― ёлки-моталки!</p>
  <p>Из кучи сена вынырнул всклокоченный Уизли, неуклюже скатился вниз, демонстрируя круглые и абсолютно голые ягодицы, сплошь усыпанные веснушками. Он неловко натянул брюки и бросился к выходу из сарая, на поиски Поттера.</p>
  <p>— Бон-бончик, сокол ясный! Не уезжай… — Лаванда вскочила, её высокая грудь с розовыми сосками призывно колыхнулась. — Я с тобой буду жить, в твоей Норе, и песню выучу! Уно-уно-уно моме-е-е-енто, — затянула она высоким нежным голосом.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> — Что за ад творится у тебя в голове, Северус? — Тёмный Лорд брезгливо поморщился, прерывая ментальную связь.</p>
  <p>«Голова — предмет тёмный и исследованию не подлежит», — чуть было не сказал Снейп, но вовремя сдержался.</p>
  <p>— Мой Лорд, Дамблдор постоянно пытается забраться мне в сознание, и я чуть ли не круглые сутки вынужден держать ментальный блок, чтобы не раскрыть себя и быть полезным для вас. Наверное, из-за этого у меня несколько путаные мысли в последнее время.</p>
  <p>— Иди уже, Северус, — Тёмный Лорд раздраженно махнул рукой. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты сможешь показать мне что-то более содержательное.</p>
  <p>Северус, немного пошатываясь, вышел из помпезного зала в доме Малфоев, где в последнее время Лорд так любил проводить собрания ближнего круга.</p>
  <p>— Ну, как прошло? — раздался встревоженный голос Долохова.</p>
  <p>Он стоял, прислонившись к стене в конце коридора.</p>
  <p>Снейп неопределённо пожал плечами и прислушался.</p>
  <p>— Уно-уно-уно моме-е-е-енто… да что за ёлки-метёлки! — донесся до него приглушённый голос Тёмного Лорда, после чего в дверь врезался большой и, как оказалось, хрупкий предмет.</p>
  <p>«Моталки», — поправил про себя Лорда Снейп.</p>
  <p>— Похоже, ещё одна ваза Люциуса пала жертвой скверного расположения духа нашего повелителя.</p>
  <p>— Ты плохо выглядишь, Снейп. Тебе бы поспать, — шепнул Долохов.</p>
  <p>— Я и вправду лучше пойду спать. Привычка повелителя получать информацию прямо из головы несколько утомляет. Антонин, — Снейп кивнул Долохову, криво усмехнулся и пошёл к выходу.</p>
  <p>Долохов помедлил, затем окликнул:</p>
  <p>— Эй, Снейп! — Он подождал, пока тот обернется, затем, помявшись немного, продолжил: — Не говори никому про то, о чём я тебе рассказывал на днях. Не нужно было вообще о том вспоминать, перебрал, вот и начал бред всякий нести. Ошибки молодости, понимаешь? А Темный Лорд и разбираться не станет…</p>
  <p>Снейп сдержанно кивнул.</p>
  <p>— Не волнуйся, Антонин. У меня с Тёмным Лордом есть куда более важные темы для обсуждения, чем нелепые магловские фильмы, которые тебя когда-то угораздило посмотреть.</p>
  <p>Он развернулся, как всегда эффектно взмахнув мантией, но услышал, как Долохов досадливо буркнул:</p>
  <p>— И ничего они не нелепые! Классика!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> У всех сотрудников маленького отеля на окраине Лондона сложилось очень странное впечатление от жильца из номера тридцать шесть. Странный человек появлялся пару раз в неделю, продлевал бронь, расплачиваясь непременно мелкими купюрами. Никто не мог точно описать его, мужчина никого не приводил к себе, не отвечал на звонки, пресекая все попытки администратора предложить ему девушек для досуга или выпивку. Единственное, что сумели узнать о нем горничные, так это что он проводил ночи, смотря фильмы на видеомагнитофоне, кассеты для которого стопками громоздились на столе и тумбочках.</p>
  <p>Когда странный человек в очередной раз появился в отеле, Марта, хорошенькая и донельзя любопытная горничная, последовала за ним. Ей повезло: мужчина не сразу захлопнул дверь, и за те секунды, что он снимал старомодный плащ и ботинки, она успела увидеть стеклянную бутылку вроде бы с виски и что-то похожее на длинный карандаш на тумбочке. Незнакомец стал перебирать кассеты. Наконец он ухмыльнулся и засунул в видеомагнитофон одну из них.</p>
  <p>— Ну что же, Альбус, подготовлюсь, пожалуй, к отчету. Чтоб ты подавился своей лимонной долькой.</p>
  <p>У Марты было отличное зрение, и она сумела разглядеть на картонной коробке от кассеты картинку — несколько очень нелепых людей позировали на фоне не менее нелепого металлического аппарата. Если бы она знала русский язык, то смогла бы даже разобрать название фильма — «Кин-дза-дза». Но Марта русского не знала, и что там смотрел странный постоялец, осталось для нее загадкой.</p>
  <p>Она вытянула шею, надеясь увидеть ещё хоть что-нибудь, но мужчина вдруг словно опомнился. Дверь захлопнулась, и больше ни звука не долетало из-за неё.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>